Never Let Go
by MGfan1
Summary: After Penelope and Derek break up she finds out she's three months preganant with his child. What will happen to her and the baby? Will Derek ever find out he has a unborn child or not?   mentions of other characters
1. Jealousy

Never let Go

Ch.1: Jealousy

Morgan and Garcia were walking out the club when some guy accidentally bumped into Garcia. Oh sorry I didn't see you there said the guy, it's fine um what's your name said Garcia. Carl Johnson said the guy and shook her hand, we have to go said Derek and grabbed Penelope's hand leading her to his SUV. He hopped in the front see her in the passenger seat, when they were by the light he stopped and raised his voice at her. Why were you flirting with him right in front of me Derek yelled. I wasn't flirting we were just talking said Penelope, next time don't do it in front of me Derek said. His voice full of anger and jealousy, OMG Derek Morgan are you jealous said Penelope. Of that dude never I just don't want people to think I'm with some Derek stopped his sentence. What finish it said Penelope, people to think I'm dating some whore said Derek. I'm with you said Penelope, not while you were touching him and I almost thought you were a whore too said Derek as he drove. Let me out said Penelope, what said Derek. Let me out I'll walk home Penelope said, fine get out Derek yelled. Penelope opened her door and got out then slammed the door shut. Derek drove off without thinking twice and Penelope walked home the wind blowing on her bare legs freezing her to death. When she got home she kicked off her heels and fell on her couch curled up in a ball and cried all night. Derek went home grabbed a beer and went to sleep drunk and he broke two pictures of him and Penelope on accident.

Ch.2: Sick days

Penelope and Derek broke up two weeks ago and she had used six out of her twenty five sick days. After work Prentiss and JJ went to her house and when Penelope opened the door her face was pale and she looked like she was about to vomit. Are you okay you haven't been at work in six days and we know you and Derek broke up but you have to move on said Prentiss. All three girls sat on the couch and Penelope stood up and dug in her drawer and grabbed something. It was a stick she handed it to JJ, a pregnancy test said Prentiss. Look at the sign said Penelope, both girls look it was positive. You're pregnant said JJ, yeah but I don't want the team finding out until I feel like it's the right time to tell them ok said Penelope. PG when are you coming back to work said Prentiss? Tomorrow you have me and my child's word said Penelope, plus I'm going to be vomiting and hungry all morning so I'll be there before you guys said Penelope. The girls hugged and laughed and cried over movies and JJ and Prentiss left around one in the morning after Penelope fell asleep on the couch. Penelope woke up at two am on June 3rd because her unborn child wanted pickles and ice cream so she grabbed jar of pickles, a ice cream carton and took them upstairs to her bedroom. Penelope dunked a pickle in the chocolate cookie dough ice cream and ate it. Pregnancy is so weird she said and rubbed her abdomen where he baby was living in for nine months. She closed up everything and went back to sleep then woke up again at six am and ran to the bathroom and vomited out the pickles and ice cream then went back to sleep before work started.

Ch.3: Hiding Pregnancy

Penelope got to work at eight o'clock am and went to the break room and looked for any pickles they didn't have any. Penelope smelled the familiar scent of coffee but she can't drink coffee. So she settled for a glazed donut and a bottle of water, Reid walked in first and got a big cup of coffee. Penelope was sitting on Prentiss's desk when Reid saw her, Hotch Rossi JJ and Prentiss and lastly Morgan walked into the BAU. Prentiss and JJ and Reid hugged Penelope, it's good to see you back both of you JJ whispered to Penelope. It's good to be back but you promised not to tell anyone right said Penelope. Right now how are you symptoms said Prentiss, ok the vomiting stopped but the cravings didn't said Penelope. They probably won't until your forth month how far along are you said JJ. I don't know I have a appointment in three days and will you guys be there with me said Penelope. Sure but you have to tell Morgan sooner or later he is the father he deserves to know Prentiss said, I'll tell him after I give birth and run way said Penelope. JJ gave her a stare, just playing half way said Penelope. What are you girls over there chatting about said Morgan, all three girls looked at each other before answering OUR PERIODS. Ill said Reid, nasty said Hotch. Gross said Rossi, that's just plain up disgusting Said Morgan and each guy walked into the conference room. All the girls laughed at the guys and followed them, while in the conference room Penelope kept holding her stomach and Derek wanted to know why. So he decided he would ask her after this case and the team left out. Penelope ran to the bathroom she had to use it bad.

Ch.4: Dr. Appointment

Penelope took her friends with her for her baby appointment. She lied down on the seat and Dr. Linda Greens walked in, so you just found out you're pregnant and want to know how far along said Dr. Greens. Yes please said Penelope, the doctor pulled Penelope's shirt up and placed gel on her stomach. This might be cold Dr. Greens said and then placed the ultrasound machine on Penelope's stomach and moved it around in circular motion. There's the baby right there's the doctor said and pointed at the screen, my child said Penelope and cried. According to how big your baby is I say you are three months along said dr. Greens. That means six more months and I'll have a baby said Penelope, correct now come back for your monthly checkup said the dr. and cleaned of Penelope's stomach. Then she left out the room, the girls hugged Penelope. I'm going to be a mom and I don't know anything about it Penelope said, don't worry you have me and JJ said Prentiss. Thanks again I know it's hard keeping it a secret said Penelope, actually it's easy no one expects a thing at work said JJ. We better get back to work said Penelope and they left the hospital. When they got to work Derek asked if he can talk to Penelope in private, um no said Prentiss. Emily it's fine think of names for it said Penelope and JJ and Emily left her and Derek alone. Yes Derek she asked sitting down in Reid's chair, I noticed something about you yesterday and I wanted to confront you. Your hips are wider, you have a glow and a little bump on your stomach and you can't drink coffee that was just like JJ when she was pregnant with Henry said Derek.

Ch.5: Denying the Truth

I can't be pregnant we used a condom said Penelope, and one broke remember said Derek. Well I do belive that I'm not pregnant said penelope and stood up to leave. Derek grabbed her hand promise me you wouldn't lie about carrying my child he said. Penelope turned her head wa y and sniffed back tears, she didn't know Derek felt this way about kids. She didn't know he even wanted kids. Derek turned her to face him again, promise me he repaeted. I promise to never lie about carrying your child Penelope said. Prentiss and JJ were around the corner listening, if she won't tell Derek I will said JJ. She walked over to her freiends, Penn tell Derek the truth JJ said. No I can't said Penelope, what truth said Derek. That penlope is- JJ was cut of, that I'm three months pregnant with your child said Peneleope, Derek looked at JJ then Garcia then her stomach he got down on his knees and placed his hand on her stomach. When he got back up his arm was around her hip as his lips crashed onto hers, they hugged afterwards. Jupiter Cupid of love said JJ, not even said Prentiss. Whatever said JJ, whatever Prentiss mocked back. JJ and Prentiss made fun of each other and then everyone started laughing. I think the baby is laughing feel it said Penelope, everybody felt her stomach. Henry didn't do that said JJ, my baby has Derel sice of humor everyting is funny said Penelope. hahahahahah Derek said and folded his arms like a four year old would. penelope kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear big baby. Derek then stormed away like he was having a tantrum.

Ch.6


	2. Sick days

Never let Go

Ch.1: Jealousy

Morgan and Garcia were walking out the club when some guy accidentally bumped into Garcia. Oh sorry I didn't see you there said the guy, it's fine um what's your name said Garcia. Carl Johnson said the guy and shook her hand, we have to go said Derek and grabbed Penelope's hand leading her to his SUV. He hopped in the front see her in the passenger seat, when they were by the light he stopped and raised his voice at her. Why were you flirting with him right in front of me Derek yelled. I wasn't flirting we were just talking said Penelope, next time don't do it in front of me Derek said. His voice full of anger and jealousy, OMG Derek Morgan are you jealous said Penelope. Of that dude never I just don't want people to think I'm with some Derek stopped his sentence. What finish it said Penelope, people to think I'm dating some whore said Derek. I'm with you said Penelope, not while you were touching him and I almost thought you were a whore too said Derek as he drove. Let me out said Penelope, what said Derek. Let me out I'll walk home Penelope said, fine get out Derek yelled. Penelope opened her door and got out then slammed the door shut. Derek drove off without thinking twice and Penelope walked home the wind blowing on her bare legs freezing her to death. When she got home she kicked off her heels and fell on her couch curled up in a ball and cried all night. Derek went home grabbed a beer and went to sleep drunk and he broke two pictures of him and Penelope on accident.

Ch.2: Sick days

Penelope and Derek broke up two weeks ago and she had used six out of her twenty five sick days. After work Prentiss and JJ went to her house and when Penelope opened the door her face was pale and she looked like she was about to vomit. Are you okay you haven't been at work in six days and we know you and Derek broke up but you have to move on said Prentiss. All three girls sat on the couch and Penelope stood up and dug in her drawer and grabbed something. It was a stick she handed it to JJ, a pregnancy test said Prentiss. Look at the sign said Penelope, both girls look it was positive. You're pregnant said JJ, yeah but I don't want the team finding out until I feel like it's the right time to tell them ok said Penelope. PG when are you coming back to work said Prentiss? Tomorrow you have me and my child's word said Penelope, plus I'm going to be vomiting and hungry all morning so I'll be there before you guys said Penelope. The girls hugged and laughed and cried over movies and JJ and Prentiss left around one in the morning after Penelope fell asleep on the couch. Penelope woke up at two am on June 3rd because her unborn child wanted pickles and ice cream so she grabbed jar of pickles, a ice cream carton and took them upstairs to her bedroom. Penelope dunked a pickle in the chocolate cookie dough ice cream and ate it. Pregnancy is so weird she said and rubbed her abdomen where he baby was living in for nine months. She closed up everything and went back to sleep then woke up again at six am and ran to the bathroom and vomited out the pickles and ice cream then went back to sleep before work started.

Ch.3: Hiding Pregnancy

Penelope got to work at eight o'clock am and went to the break room and looked for any pickles they didn't have any. Penelope smelled the familiar scent of coffee but she can't drink coffee. So she settled for a glazed donut and a bottle of water, Reid walked in first and got a big cup of coffee. Penelope was sitting on Prentiss's desk when Reid saw her, Hotch Rossi JJ and Prentiss and lastly Morgan walked into the BAU. Prentiss and JJ and Reid hugged Penelope, it's good to see you back both of you JJ whispered to Penelope. It's good to be back but you promised not to tell anyone right said Penelope. Right now how are you symptoms said Prentiss, ok the vomiting stopped but the cravings didn't said Penelope. They probably won't until your forth month how far along are you said JJ. I don't know I have a appointment in three days and will you guys be there with me said Penelope. Sure but you have to tell Morgan sooner or later he is the father he deserves to know Prentiss said, I'll tell him after I give birth and run way said Penelope. JJ gave her a stare, just playing half way said Penelope. What are you girls over there chatting about said Morgan, all three girls looked at each other before answering OUR PERIODS. Ill said Reid, nasty said Hotch. Gross said Rossi, that's just plain up disgusting Said Morgan and each guy walked into the conference room. All the girls laughed at the guys and followed them, while in the conference room Penelope kept holding her stomach and Derek wanted to know why. So he decided he would ask her after this case and the team left out. Penelope ran to the bathroom she had to use it bad.

Ch.4: Dr. Appointment

Penelope took her friends with her for her baby appointment. She lied down on the seat and Dr. Linda Greens walked in, so you just found out you're pregnant and want to know how far along said Dr. Greens. Yes please said Penelope, the doctor pulled Penelope's shirt up and placed gel on her stomach. This might be cold Dr. Greens said and then placed the ultrasound machine on Penelope's stomach and moved it around in circular motion. There's the baby right there's the doctor said and pointed at the screen, my child said Penelope and cried. According to how big your baby is I say you are three months along said dr. Greens. That means six more months and I'll have a baby said Penelope, correct now come back for your monthly checkup said the dr. and cleaned of Penelope's stomach. Then she left out the room, the girls hugged Penelope. I'm going to be a mom and I don't know anything about it Penelope said, don't worry you have me and JJ said Prentiss. Thanks again I know it's hard keeping it a secret said Penelope, actually it's easy no one expects a thing at work said JJ. We better get back to work said Penelope and they left the hospital. When they got to work Derek asked if he can talk to Penelope in private, um no said Prentiss. Emily it's fine think of names for it said Penelope and JJ and Emily left her and Derek alone. Yes Derek she asked sitting down in Reid's chair, I noticed something about you yesterday and I wanted to confront you. Your hips are wider, you have a glow and a little bump on your stomach and you can't drink coffee that was just like JJ when she was pregnant with Henry said Derek.

Ch.5: Denying the Truth

I can't be pregnant we used a condom said Penelope, and one broke remember said Derek. Well I do belive that I'm not pregnant said penelope and stood up to leave. Derek grabbed her hand promise me you wouldn't lie about carrying my child he said. Penelope turned her head wa y and sniffed back tears, she didn't know Derek felt this way about kids. She didn't know he even wanted kids. Derek turned her to face him again, promise me he repaeted. I promise to never lie about carrying your child Penelope said. Prentiss and JJ were around the corner listening, if she won't tell Derek I will said JJ. She walked over to her freiends, Penn tell Derek the truth JJ said. No I can't said Penelope, what truth said Derek. That penlope is- JJ was cut of, that I'm three months pregnant with your child said Peneleope, Derek looked at JJ then Garcia then her stomach he got down on his knees and placed his hand on her stomach. When he got back up his arm was around her hip as his lips crashed onto hers, they hugged afterwards. Jupiter Cupid of love said JJ, not even said Prentiss. Whatever said JJ, whatever Prentiss mocked back. JJ and Prentiss made fun of each other and then everyone started laughing. I think the baby is laughing feel it said Penelope, everybody felt her stomach. Henry didn't do that said JJ, my baby has Derel sice of humor everyting is funny said Penelope. hahahahahah Derek said and folded his arms like a four year old would. penelope kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear big baby. Derek then stormed away like he was having a tantrum.

Ch.6


	3. Hiding Pregnancy

Never let Go

Ch.1: Jealousy

Morgan and Garcia were walking out the club when some guy accidentally bumped into Garcia. Oh sorry I didn't see you there said the guy, it's fine um what's your name said Garcia. Carl Johnson said the guy and shook her hand, we have to go said Derek and grabbed Penelope's hand leading her to his SUV. He hopped in the front see her in the passenger seat, when they were by the light he stopped and raised his voice at her. Why were you flirting with him right in front of me Derek yelled. I wasn't flirting we were just talking said Penelope, next time don't do it in front of me Derek said. His voice full of anger and jealousy, OMG Derek Morgan are you jealous said Penelope. Of that dude never I just don't want people to think I'm with some Derek stopped his sentence. What finish it said Penelope, people to think I'm dating some whore said Derek. I'm with you said Penelope, not while you were touching him and I almost thought you were a whore too said Derek as he drove. Let me out said Penelope, what said Derek. Let me out I'll walk home Penelope said, fine get out Derek yelled. Penelope opened her door and got out then slammed the door shut. Derek drove off without thinking twice and Penelope walked home the wind blowing on her bare legs freezing her to death. When she got home she kicked off her heels and fell on her couch curled up in a ball and cried all night. Derek went home grabbed a beer and went to sleep drunk and he broke two pictures of him and Penelope on accident.

Ch.2: Sick days

Penelope and Derek broke up two weeks ago and she had used six out of her twenty five sick days. After work Prentiss and JJ went to her house and when Penelope opened the door her face was pale and she looked like she was about to vomit. Are you okay you haven't been at work in six days and we know you and Derek broke up but you have to move on said Prentiss. All three girls sat on the couch and Penelope stood up and dug in her drawer and grabbed something. It was a stick she handed it to JJ, a pregnancy test said Prentiss. Look at the sign said Penelope, both girls look it was positive. You're pregnant said JJ, yeah but I don't want the team finding out until I feel like it's the right time to tell them ok said Penelope. PG when are you coming back to work said Prentiss? Tomorrow you have me and my child's word said Penelope, plus I'm going to be vomiting and hungry all morning so I'll be there before you guys said Penelope. The girls hugged and laughed and cried over movies and JJ and Prentiss left around one in the morning after Penelope fell asleep on the couch. Penelope woke up at two am on June 3rd because her unborn child wanted pickles and ice cream so she grabbed jar of pickles, a ice cream carton and took them upstairs to her bedroom. Penelope dunked a pickle in the chocolate cookie dough ice cream and ate it. Pregnancy is so weird she said and rubbed her abdomen where he baby was living in for nine months. She closed up everything and went back to sleep then woke up again at six am and ran to the bathroom and vomited out the pickles and ice cream then went back to sleep before work started.

Ch.3: Hiding Pregnancy

Penelope got to work at eight o'clock am and went to the break room and looked for any pickles they didn't have any. Penelope smelled the familiar scent of coffee but she can't drink coffee. So she settled for a glazed donut and a bottle of water, Reid walked in first and got a big cup of coffee. Penelope was sitting on Prentiss's desk when Reid saw her, Hotch Rossi JJ and Prentiss and lastly Morgan walked into the BAU. Prentiss and JJ and Reid hugged Penelope, it's good to see you back both of you JJ whispered to Penelope. It's good to be back but you promised not to tell anyone right said Penelope. Right now how are you symptoms said Prentiss, ok the vomiting stopped but the cravings didn't said Penelope. They probably won't until your forth month how far along are you said JJ. I don't know I have a appointment in three days and will you guys be there with me said Penelope. Sure but you have to tell Morgan sooner or later he is the father he deserves to know Prentiss said, I'll tell him after I give birth and run way said Penelope. JJ gave her a stare, just playing half way said Penelope. What are you girls over there chatting about said Morgan, all three girls looked at each other before answering OUR PERIODS. Ill said Reid, nasty said Hotch. Gross said Rossi, that's just plain up disgusting Said Morgan and each guy walked into the conference room. All the girls laughed at the guys and followed them, while in the conference room Penelope kept holding her stomach and Derek wanted to know why. So he decided he would ask her after this case and the team left out. Penelope ran to the bathroom she had to use it bad.

Ch.4: Dr. Appointment

Penelope took her friends with her for her baby appointment. She lied down on the seat and Dr. Linda Greens walked in, so you just found out you're pregnant and want to know how far along said Dr. Greens. Yes please said Penelope, the doctor pulled Penelope's shirt up and placed gel on her stomach. This might be cold Dr. Greens said and then placed the ultrasound machine on Penelope's stomach and moved it around in circular motion. There's the baby right there's the doctor said and pointed at the screen, my child said Penelope and cried. According to how big your baby is I say you are three months along said dr. Greens. That means six more months and I'll have a baby said Penelope, correct now come back for your monthly checkup said the dr. and cleaned of Penelope's stomach. Then she left out the room, the girls hugged Penelope. I'm going to be a mom and I don't know anything about it Penelope said, don't worry you have me and JJ said Prentiss. Thanks again I know it's hard keeping it a secret said Penelope, actually it's easy no one expects a thing at work said JJ. We better get back to work said Penelope and they left the hospital. When they got to work Derek asked if he can talk to Penelope in private, um no said Prentiss. Emily it's fine think of names for it said Penelope and JJ and Emily left her and Derek alone. Yes Derek she asked sitting down in Reid's chair, I noticed something about you yesterday and I wanted to confront you. Your hips are wider, you have a glow and a little bump on your stomach and you can't drink coffee that was just like JJ when she was pregnant with Henry said Derek.

Ch.5: Denying the Truth

I can't be pregnant we used a condom said Penelope, and one broke remember said Derek. Well I do belive that I'm not pregnant said penelope and stood up to leave. Derek grabbed her hand promise me you wouldn't lie about carrying my child he said. Penelope turned her head wa y and sniffed back tears, she didn't know Derek felt this way about kids. She didn't know he even wanted kids. Derek turned her to face him again, promise me he repaeted. I promise to never lie about carrying your child Penelope said. Prentiss and JJ were around the corner listening, if she won't tell Derek I will said JJ. She walked over to her freiends, Penn tell Derek the truth JJ said. No I can't said Penelope, what truth said Derek. That penlope is- JJ was cut of, that I'm three months pregnant with your child said Peneleope, Derek looked at JJ then Garcia then her stomach he got down on his knees and placed his hand on her stomach. When he got back up his arm was around her hip as his lips crashed onto hers, they hugged afterwards. Jupiter Cupid of love said JJ, not even said Prentiss. Whatever said JJ, whatever Prentiss mocked back. JJ and Prentiss made fun of each other and then everyone started laughing. I think the baby is laughing feel it said Penelope, everybody felt her stomach. Henry didn't do that said JJ, my baby has Derel sice of humor everyting is funny said Penelope. hahahahahah Derek said and folded his arms like a four year old would. penelope kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear big baby. Derek then stormed away like he was having a tantrum.

Ch.6


	4. Dr Appointment

Never let Go

Ch.1: Jealousy

Morgan and Garcia were walking out the club when some guy accidentally bumped into Garcia. Oh sorry I didn't see you there said the guy, it's fine um what's your name said Garcia. Carl Johnson said the guy and shook her hand, we have to go said Derek and grabbed Penelope's hand leading her to his SUV. He hopped in the front see her in the passenger seat, when they were by the light he stopped and raised his voice at her. Why were you flirting with him right in front of me Derek yelled. I wasn't flirting we were just talking said Penelope, next time don't do it in front of me Derek said. His voice full of anger and jealousy, OMG Derek Morgan are you jealous said Penelope. Of that dude never I just don't want people to think I'm with some Derek stopped his sentence. What finish it said Penelope, people to think I'm dating some whore said Derek. I'm with you said Penelope, not while you were touching him and I almost thought you were a whore too said Derek as he drove. Let me out said Penelope, what said Derek. Let me out I'll walk home Penelope said, fine get out Derek yelled. Penelope opened her door and got out then slammed the door shut. Derek drove off without thinking twice and Penelope walked home the wind blowing on her bare legs freezing her to death. When she got home she kicked off her heels and fell on her couch curled up in a ball and cried all night. Derek went home grabbed a beer and went to sleep drunk and he broke two pictures of him and Penelope on accident.

Ch.2: Sick days

Penelope and Derek broke up two weeks ago and she had used six out of her twenty five sick days. After work Prentiss and JJ went to her house and when Penelope opened the door her face was pale and she looked like she was about to vomit. Are you okay you haven't been at work in six days and we know you and Derek broke up but you have to move on said Prentiss. All three girls sat on the couch and Penelope stood up and dug in her drawer and grabbed something. It was a stick she handed it to JJ, a pregnancy test said Prentiss. Look at the sign said Penelope, both girls look it was positive. You're pregnant said JJ, yeah but I don't want the team finding out until I feel like it's the right time to tell them ok said Penelope. PG when are you coming back to work said Prentiss? Tomorrow you have me and my child's word said Penelope, plus I'm going to be vomiting and hungry all morning so I'll be there before you guys said Penelope. The girls hugged and laughed and cried over movies and JJ and Prentiss left around one in the morning after Penelope fell asleep on the couch. Penelope woke up at two am on June 3rd because her unborn child wanted pickles and ice cream so she grabbed jar of pickles, a ice cream carton and took them upstairs to her bedroom. Penelope dunked a pickle in the chocolate cookie dough ice cream and ate it. Pregnancy is so weird she said and rubbed her abdomen where he baby was living in for nine months. She closed up everything and went back to sleep then woke up again at six am and ran to the bathroom and vomited out the pickles and ice cream then went back to sleep before work started.

Ch.3: Hiding Pregnancy

Penelope got to work at eight o'clock am and went to the break room and looked for any pickles they didn't have any. Penelope smelled the familiar scent of coffee but she can't drink coffee. So she settled for a glazed donut and a bottle of water, Reid walked in first and got a big cup of coffee. Penelope was sitting on Prentiss's desk when Reid saw her, Hotch Rossi JJ and Prentiss and lastly Morgan walked into the BAU. Prentiss and JJ and Reid hugged Penelope, it's good to see you back both of you JJ whispered to Penelope. It's good to be back but you promised not to tell anyone right said Penelope. Right now how are you symptoms said Prentiss, ok the vomiting stopped but the cravings didn't said Penelope. They probably won't until your forth month how far along are you said JJ. I don't know I have a appointment in three days and will you guys be there with me said Penelope. Sure but you have to tell Morgan sooner or later he is the father he deserves to know Prentiss said, I'll tell him after I give birth and run way said Penelope. JJ gave her a stare, just playing half way said Penelope. What are you girls over there chatting about said Morgan, all three girls looked at each other before answering OUR PERIODS. Ill said Reid, nasty said Hotch. Gross said Rossi, that's just plain up disgusting Said Morgan and each guy walked into the conference room. All the girls laughed at the guys and followed them, while in the conference room Penelope kept holding her stomach and Derek wanted to know why. So he decided he would ask her after this case and the team left out. Penelope ran to the bathroom she had to use it bad.

Ch.4: Dr. Appointment

Penelope took her friends with her for her baby appointment. She lied down on the seat and Dr. Linda Greens walked in, so you just found out you're pregnant and want to know how far along said Dr. Greens. Yes please said Penelope, the doctor pulled Penelope's shirt up and placed gel on her stomach. This might be cold Dr. Greens said and then placed the ultrasound machine on Penelope's stomach and moved it around in circular motion. There's the baby right there's the doctor said and pointed at the screen, my child said Penelope and cried. According to how big your baby is I say you are three months along said dr. Greens. That means six more months and I'll have a baby said Penelope, correct now come back for your monthly checkup said the dr. and cleaned of Penelope's stomach. Then she left out the room, the girls hugged Penelope. I'm going to be a mom and I don't know anything about it Penelope said, don't worry you have me and JJ said Prentiss. Thanks again I know it's hard keeping it a secret said Penelope, actually it's easy no one expects a thing at work said JJ. We better get back to work said Penelope and they left the hospital. When they got to work Derek asked if he can talk to Penelope in private, um no said Prentiss. Emily it's fine think of names for it said Penelope and JJ and Emily left her and Derek alone. Yes Derek she asked sitting down in Reid's chair, I noticed something about you yesterday and I wanted to confront you. Your hips are wider, you have a glow and a little bump on your stomach and you can't drink coffee that was just like JJ when she was pregnant with Henry said Derek.

Ch.5: Denying the Truth

I can't be pregnant we used a condom said Penelope, and one broke remember said Derek. Well I do belive that I'm not pregnant said penelope and stood up to leave. Derek grabbed her hand promise me you wouldn't lie about carrying my child he said. Penelope turned her head wa y and sniffed back tears, she didn't know Derek felt this way about kids. She didn't know he even wanted kids. Derek turned her to face him again, promise me he repaeted. I promise to never lie about carrying your child Penelope said. Prentiss and JJ were around the corner listening, if she won't tell Derek I will said JJ. She walked over to her freiends, Penn tell Derek the truth JJ said. No I can't said Penelope, what truth said Derek. That penlope is- JJ was cut of, that I'm three months pregnant with your child said Peneleope, Derek looked at JJ then Garcia then her stomach he got down on his knees and placed his hand on her stomach. When he got back up his arm was around her hip as his lips crashed onto hers, they hugged afterwards. Jupiter Cupid of love said JJ, not even said Prentiss. Whatever said JJ, whatever Prentiss mocked back. JJ and Prentiss made fun of each other and then everyone started laughing. I think the baby is laughing feel it said Penelope, everybody felt her stomach. Henry didn't do that said JJ, my baby has Derel sice of humor everyting is funny said Penelope. hahahahahah Derek said and folded his arms like a four year old would. penelope kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear big baby. Derek then stormed away like he was having a tantrum.

Ch.6


	5. Denying the Truth

Never let Go

Ch.1: Jealousy

Morgan and Garcia were walking out the club when some guy accidentally bumped into Garcia. Oh sorry I didn't see you there said the guy, it's fine um what's your name said Garcia. Carl Johnson said the guy and shook her hand, we have to go said Derek and grabbed Penelope's hand leading her to his SUV. He hopped in the front see her in the passenger seat, when they were by the light he stopped and raised his voice at her. Why were you flirting with him right in front of me Derek yelled. I wasn't flirting we were just talking said Penelope, next time don't do it in front of me Derek said. His voice full of anger and jealousy, OMG Derek Morgan are you jealous said Penelope. Of that dude never I just don't want people to think I'm with some Derek stopped his sentence. What finish it said Penelope, people to think I'm dating some whore said Derek. I'm with you said Penelope, not while you were touching him and I almost thought you were a whore too said Derek as he drove. Let me out said Penelope, what said Derek. Let me out I'll walk home Penelope said, fine get out Derek yelled. Penelope opened her door and got out then slammed the door shut. Derek drove off without thinking twice and Penelope walked home the wind blowing on her bare legs freezing her to death. When she got home she kicked off her heels and fell on her couch curled up in a ball and cried all night. Derek went home grabbed a beer and went to sleep drunk and he broke two pictures of him and Penelope on accident.

Ch.2: Sick days

Penelope and Derek broke up two weeks ago and she had used six out of her twenty five sick days. After work Prentiss and JJ went to her house and when Penelope opened the door her face was pale and she looked like she was about to vomit. Are you okay you haven't been at work in six days and we know you and Derek broke up but you have to move on said Prentiss. All three girls sat on the couch and Penelope stood up and dug in her drawer and grabbed something. It was a stick she handed it to JJ, a pregnancy test said Prentiss. Look at the sign said Penelope, both girls look it was positive. You're pregnant said JJ, yeah but I don't want the team finding out until I feel like it's the right time to tell them ok said Penelope. PG when are you coming back to work said Prentiss? Tomorrow you have me and my child's word said Penelope, plus I'm going to be vomiting and hungry all morning so I'll be there before you guys said Penelope. The girls hugged and laughed and cried over movies and JJ and Prentiss left around one in the morning after Penelope fell asleep on the couch. Penelope woke up at two am on June 3rd because her unborn child wanted pickles and ice cream so she grabbed jar of pickles, a ice cream carton and took them upstairs to her bedroom. Penelope dunked a pickle in the chocolate cookie dough ice cream and ate it. Pregnancy is so weird she said and rubbed her abdomen where he baby was living in for nine months. She closed up everything and went back to sleep then woke up again at six am and ran to the bathroom and vomited out the pickles and ice cream then went back to sleep before work started.

Ch.3: Hiding Pregnancy

Penelope got to work at eight o'clock am and went to the break room and looked for any pickles they didn't have any. Penelope smelled the familiar scent of coffee but she can't drink coffee. So she settled for a glazed donut and a bottle of water, Reid walked in first and got a big cup of coffee. Penelope was sitting on Prentiss's desk when Reid saw her, Hotch Rossi JJ and Prentiss and lastly Morgan walked into the BAU. Prentiss and JJ and Reid hugged Penelope, it's good to see you back both of you JJ whispered to Penelope. It's good to be back but you promised not to tell anyone right said Penelope. Right now how are you symptoms said Prentiss, ok the vomiting stopped but the cravings didn't said Penelope. They probably won't until your forth month how far along are you said JJ. I don't know I have a appointment in three days and will you guys be there with me said Penelope. Sure but you have to tell Morgan sooner or later he is the father he deserves to know Prentiss said, I'll tell him after I give birth and run way said Penelope. JJ gave her a stare, just playing half way said Penelope. What are you girls over there chatting about said Morgan, all three girls looked at each other before answering OUR PERIODS. Ill said Reid, nasty said Hotch. Gross said Rossi, that's just plain up disgusting Said Morgan and each guy walked into the conference room. All the girls laughed at the guys and followed them, while in the conference room Penelope kept holding her stomach and Derek wanted to know why. So he decided he would ask her after this case and the team left out. Penelope ran to the bathroom she had to use it bad.

Ch.4: Dr. Appointment

Penelope took her friends with her for her baby appointment. She lied down on the seat and Dr. Linda Greens walked in, so you just found out you're pregnant and want to know how far along said Dr. Greens. Yes please said Penelope, the doctor pulled Penelope's shirt up and placed gel on her stomach. This might be cold Dr. Greens said and then placed the ultrasound machine on Penelope's stomach and moved it around in circular motion. There's the baby right there's the doctor said and pointed at the screen, my child said Penelope and cried. According to how big your baby is I say you are three months along said dr. Greens. That means six more months and I'll have a baby said Penelope, correct now come back for your monthly checkup said the dr. and cleaned of Penelope's stomach. Then she left out the room, the girls hugged Penelope. I'm going to be a mom and I don't know anything about it Penelope said, don't worry you have me and JJ said Prentiss. Thanks again I know it's hard keeping it a secret said Penelope, actually it's easy no one expects a thing at work said JJ. We better get back to work said Penelope and they left the hospital. When they got to work Derek asked if he can talk to Penelope in private, um no said Prentiss. Emily it's fine think of names for it said Penelope and JJ and Emily left her and Derek alone. Yes Derek she asked sitting down in Reid's chair, I noticed something about you yesterday and I wanted to confront you. Your hips are wider, you have a glow and a little bump on your stomach and you can't drink coffee that was just like JJ when she was pregnant with Henry said Derek.

Ch.5: Denying the Truth

I can't be pregnant we used a condom said Penelope, and one broke remember said Derek. Well I do belive that I'm not pregnant said penelope and stood up to leave. Derek grabbed her hand promise me you wouldn't lie about carrying my child he said. Penelope turned her head wa y and sniffed back tears, she didn't know Derek felt this way about kids. She didn't know he even wanted kids. Derek turned her to face him again, promise me he repaeted. I promise to never lie about carrying your child Penelope said. Prentiss and JJ were around the corner listening, if she won't tell Derek I will said JJ. She walked over to her freiends, Penn tell Derek the truth JJ said. No I can't said Penelope, what truth said Derek. That penlope is- JJ was cut of, that I'm three months pregnant with your child said Peneleope, Derek looked at JJ then Garcia then her stomach he got down on his knees and placed his hand on her stomach. When he got back up his arm was around her hip as his lips crashed onto hers, they hugged afterwards. Jupiter Cupid of love said JJ, not even said Prentiss. Whatever said JJ, whatever Prentiss mocked back. JJ and Prentiss made fun of each other and then everyone started laughing. I think the baby is laughing feel it said Penelope, everybody felt her stomach. Henry didn't do that said JJ, my baby has Derel sice of humor everyting is funny said Penelope. hahahahahah Derek said and folded his arms like a four year old would. penelope kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear big baby. Derek then stormed away like he was having a tantrum.

Ch.6


End file.
